


Devil In Disguise

by mlynn95



Series: Angel Rescue [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Horror, Mystery, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlynn95/pseuds/mlynn95
Summary: The Doctor has faced the Weeping Angels many times - but what happens when he isn't there to save the day? Meet Angel Rescue - the organization whose sole purpose is to keep the angels in check and return displaced beings to their proper times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is still in progress. Please give advice/critique/comments on the writing! It would really help me! I will hopefully finish the story by the end of November 2016 (Ha. It is 2018 and no end in sight).
> 
> This might become part of a series with each story being standalone.  
> Most characters are OC, with occasional visits by characters in the DW universe.

Mina cuddled into her covers and tried to ignore the alarm. The alarm was insistent. Reluctantly she rose from her bed. Mina went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. While waiting for the water to heat up she looked in the mirror and made faces. Stupid pudge wouldn’t go away. By now the room was steaming up and she entered the shower.  
Mina looked at her choices of clothing for the day – short sleeves or long sleeves? The uniform was a garish red with the amusement park’s logo on it – a clown’s face. Mina sighed. She hated clowns. At least she could choose her trousers. She pulled on dark slacks and went with the long sleeves. It was getting chilly at night, and in the haunted house it was always cool. Mina looked a final time in the mirror and tried a smile. Fake, but it would do.

When Mina got to work she was greeted by the sight of an angry matronly looking woman yelling at her manager, Marcy. Marcy looked incredibly uncomfortable, but was trying to calm the woman down. “Ma’am, you really should talk to the police” Marcy said.  
“You don’t think I have?! They aren’t getting anywhere! I don’t know what kind of freak show you have going on here, but I want to know what you plan to do about it!”  
“Again, Ma’am, I’m sorry but I can’t help you. This is really a matter for the police. They are conducting an investigation of the missing children but it is independent of the park.” Marcy said.  
“The park!” the woman huffed “Three children missing this month! How can you live with yourselves?!”  
Marcy looked close to tears “We have doubled the security and are doing all we can…”  
Mina spared a pitying glance at Marcy and headed to the locker room to check into work. She liked Marcy and would have stayed to help her, but there wasn’t really much she could do. The situation was pretty bad. Recently there had been a rash of missing children at the park. Considering the venue it was assumed to be the work of a predator. The police hadn’t found anything yet, but they also hadn’t been able to tie the kidnappings to anything the park was doing. Security had been increased and all the staff had been told to keep an eye out for suspicious adults around the park. Mina hoped whoever was behind this was caught soon. And that the missing children would be found safe and sound, however unlikely that seemed.

At the haunted house Mina’s job consisted of sitting behind the scenes in a hidden alcove and making sure no one got hurt while in the dark narrow passageways. It was boring, but at least it was a steady job. She had even convinced Marcy to give her double shifts. Mina smiled to herself. The extra money would mean that after covering her mother’s medical bills she would still have enough for a small gift for her birthday. Mina sat back and waited for the first visitors of the day.

* * *

 

“I want all three of you on surveillance.” Captain Senira said, “Report to me via com immediately if you find any probable locations. If you see any angel activity, report it immediately and return to base. Do not under any circumstances go in alone. Do I make myself clear?” Casper nodded along with Amira and Tatsu. Captain Senira looked at them fiercely “that means you as well Tatsu. Am I clear?”  
“Yes, ma’am” Tatsu answered stiffly.  
Casper winced inwardly for Tatsu. The last mission had gone awry as a result of a reckless maneuver of Tatsu’s. Nobody had mentioned it but apparently Captain Senira hadn’t forgotten it.  
Recently there had been multiple time disruptions that were based from the same location in the 21st century. After the fifth they realized it wasn’t a Code Blue, but the result of an angel hunting ground. They managed to pinpoint the source of the distortions to Jolly Joe’s Jamboree Park.  
Now, they had to put an end to it and Casper was ready to get to work. They wouldn’t muck this one up.

Casper, Amira and Tatsu changed into century appropriate clothing and headed to the teleporter. Captain Senira called them over. “I know you lot know this, but be careful. If the angels pick up on you, you’re dead. They won’t bother with time displacement if they figure out you’re there.”  
Casper and Tatsu nodded. Amira looked a bit apprehensive. She was usually a techie and not all that used to being out in the field. Casper smiled reassuringly at her as they adjusted their time vortex manipulators. There was a flash of light, and they were in the busy amusement park.  
After walking around for a few hours with no sign of a weeping angel Casper was starting to think there was nothing to find. Maybe they had made a mistake. He, Tatsu and Amira had split up to cover more ground, but even so the park was huge and Casper was starting to get tired. Just as he was about to ask the others how they were faring Tatsu’s voice came through the com, “I haven’t got a thing. I’m taking a break by the bumper cars. You sure this is the right place Amira?”  
“Yes, I’m sure” said Amira tersely. “This place is perfect for them – so many children, so little supervision’.  
Casper smiled at the exasperated tone in Amira’s voice. “Well, even if that’s true, I’m not seeing any angels unless they are dressed up in giant animal suits” He said.  
“There is crap camouflage here – something as creepy as angel would stand out like a sore thumb in a campy hellhole like this – I mean seriously, _Jolly Joe’s Jamboree_?” Tatsu said.  
Casper stopped in his tracks. She was right. An angel would never go unnoticed here and if there was one thing an angel knew how to do it was to be unnoticed. He opened his map. Yep. Right there at the south end of the park was a haunted house – “Joe’s Haunted House of Horrors”. Tatsu was right, this place was annoyingly campy.  
“Guys, I think I have an idea, I’m going to check it out. If it doesn’t pan out I’ll meet up with you at the bumper cars and we’ll regroup.” Casper said.  
“Okay. Good luck” Said Tatsu, “Don’t let an angel kiss you, I’d miss that baby face of yours”.

As Casper got closer to the haunted house the crowd got denser. The haunted house was apparently a very popular attraction. Fortunately, Casper didn’t have to wait in the long entrance line. What he was looking for was right in front of him. On the turrets of the fake castle perched angels, in what seemed to Casper, a surprisingly good imitation of gargoyles. The angel’s wings were shut and they’re hideous faces were covered by their clawed hands. Casper grimaced. He could see four angels, and that was just on the outside. Who knew how many more there were in the haunted house itself. If they were outside though, at least they wouldn’t be hunting anytime soon. In a crowd this large someone’s eyes would always be on them. Casper approached a bored looking young man in a garish red shirt with a psychotic clown on it. To be fair, Casper thought all clowns were psychotic. More to the point, the shirt had the word ‘staff’ emblazoned on it.  
“Excuse me,” said Casper, “What can you tell me about the haunted house?”  
The teenager looked up with a hastily put together grin pasted on his face. Casper bet all the staff was forced to smile at all times. Poor bastards.  
“Of course sir, what would you like to know?”  
“Are there a lot of those statue things in there?” Casper asked pointing to the roof, “They look pretty scary and I’m not sure my little brother can handle it.”  
The teenager, whose name was Archie, by his name tag looked surprised. “Those things? Yeah, there are plenty, but they are just for décor. They don’t do anything.”  
“Oh, okay, great. Thanks for the help.” Casper nodded and walked away, leaving a bemused Archie behind him.  
Casper walked away from the haunted house – as fast as he could without running. His mind was racing. The haunted house would be the perfect hunting grounds for weeping angels: confusing, dark and full of people. No one would look twice if they heard a scream and all it took was a second for angels to strike.  
Casper turned on his com “I found the angels”.

* * *

Mina was exhausted. Today had been long and boring, full of screaming kids and whiny adults. She rubbed her temples as she walked back to the main office to check out. Maybe she would ask Marcy to go out for a drink after work. Maybe karaoke? No, better not. Marcy was still her boss even if they were kind of friends. She didn’t want to make it awkward. Mina liked the park after hours – it was dark, quiet and peaceful. She hummed an old Elvis song to herself as she walked. She was almost at the office when she realized she forgot her sweater back at the haunted house. Mina swore. She thought about leaving it, but it was too big a risk if it got lost or stolen. She didn’t have another one. Mina headed back towards the house.

By the time Mina made it back to the haunted house it was full dark. Mina turned on her phones flashlight and went in the side entrance. The narrow hallway inside led to the open hall which contained her hidey hole. At night the place was pretty creepy. She heard a scratching sound and jumped. For heaven’s sake, it was probably just a rat and she was being ridiculous. Next to her in one of the alcoves that lined the wall was one of those hideous angel statues. She hated them; they reminded her of creepy graveyard statues. It didn’t help the other workers here kept moving them around. Mina rolled her eyes. She was being silly. She walked to her hidey hole, opened the hidden door and snatched her sweater. She turned around to leave. In her way was an angry glaring face, its fanged mouth gaping as if caught in the middle of a scream. The statue was reaching out towards her, its clawed hand a hairsbreadth away from her shoulder. Mina stared into its face frozen. The weeping angel stared back.

* * *

 

At the base, Casper stood behind Amira’s shoulder while she looked at the park’s surveillance. Although it was dangerous to film an angel they figured a quick glimpse was worth the risk. Going in blind could be disastrous. Plus, all the film was simply a copy of something that had already happened, a fixed point, but at least it would give them an idea of what they would face. Captain Senira stood next to Casper, the look on her face grim. “They might not be expecting us, but with the numbers they seem to have that won’t be much of an advantage,” she said, “Casper, I want you and Tatsu to prepare the mirror suits. I know they are bulky but do the best you can - ” Captain Senira stopped midsentence her eyes glued to the screen. Casper followed her gaze and a cold feeling filled his stomach. On the screen a young woman in the staff uniform was staring point blank at an angel.

For a moment none of them moved, certain they were about to see the girl disappear to some random time and place, or worse – have her neck snapped. Captain Senira spoke first “Okay, turn off the footage now. If we see her die we can’t save her. Casper, grab a suit and get her out of there now.”

“There’s no time. I’ll go in without the suit.” Casper said. Senira gave a sharp nod, “Fine. Go. Tatsu, get the suits ready so we can back him up if necessary.” Tatsu ran to get the suits while Casper put the coordinates into his time vortex manipulator and vanished.

Casper appeared in the dark room facing the entrance. He was a few meters away from the woman. Neither the angel nor the woman had noticed him yet. He was about to turn toward her when he heard an odd screeching sound that sent chills up his spine. An angel was laughing. This was bad, this meant there were at least a few more of them here. He could not afford to look away from the entrance. Well, if Muhammad can’t come to the mountain, then the mountain must come to Muhammad.


End file.
